Rain doesn't mean Sadness and loneliness
by TerrorRoads
Summary: Frerard: Gerard was sent to a boarding school cause of a shocking secret he held for long from his parents. First he ends up as always bullied but will this school provide something good for him after a whole summer with pain and misery...or will things stay the same and end up worse between him and his family.
1. Boarding School

_Hey guys so this is my second Frerard Fic?I swear I'lll try not to stop at half of it work is a pain in the cracker doo sometimes :l. So since this is a fic i'm gonna change some rules and stuff , Frank is older than Gerard , they're appearance is when they did the album "Three cheers for sweet revenge". Remember this is a Frerard fic and I got nothing to do with the band members nor the people mentioned in the story, hope you enjoy it and please review makes me know that atleast am not wasting my time writing ._

**Rain does not mean only sadness and loneliness**

**Chapter 1: Boarding school.**

"**So this is it" I thought to myself as I made my way out of my parents car with a backpack over my shoulder and two luggage's in both my hands.**

"**Don't worry hunny this does not mean that we do not love you anymore this is for your own good" I heard my mums voice from behind me as she placed her left hand on my right shoulder, I looked at her hand and gave her a fake smile. I didn't want to move in a school, especially a high school which is miles away from where I live. I got no idea how we got here , through out the journey I kept thinking why would they do this to me, separate me from my "friends" which I had a few and from my best friend ...my brother Mikey. It's not like when every parent find out something shocking bout their teenage boy they send him away in a boarding school.**

**My mum interrupts me from my thoughts by hugging me tightly, I could hear her sob quietly, I do feel sorry for her but...she agreed with dad to send me away, so she is part of this, and I could not be bothered to hug her not right now atleast while I am just standing there infront of a huge closed gate not wanting to pass on to the other side, I already know this is going to be much worse then my normal high school.**

**She lets go of me and tells me good bye, she then starts to walk towards the car and in a matter of seconds I was left alone there still like a statue...**

**Should I ring the bell? Or should I just grab my stuff and maybe walk along the side walk, who knows what good god has left for me, if he did. I wonder if he even exists, this month has been a living nightmare to me and so my family. **

**By time I decided to ring the bell when a female voice came out the intercom. **

"**Yes may I help you?"**

"**I'm uhm.. I got registered about 2 weeks ago to come to this school?" I said...I got no idea how to communicate with others since I am a loner and a non socialized kid.**

"**Name?" The women said from the other side of the intercom.**

"**Gerard. Gerard Arthur Way miss". I said a little bit more formal then before from her voice she didn't seem to be a grumpy old lady**

"**Okay Gerard I'm coming to get you and show you around campus". **

**I waited for her to come out, I am an impatient guy when it comes to these stuff I would never let people wait for me! But yeah not everyone is the same, and so I waited for a few minutes maybe 10 max? When I saw a women walking to my direction...I thought it was her, she had long blonde straight hair, she had glasses on and dressed like a normal secretary **

"**Gerard way?" She said while opening the gate from her card**

**I nodded and made my way inside knowing that this is going to be a fresh new start, bad start.**

"**Okay Gerard I am Ms. Button I'm the secretary here I'll show you round campus and then I'll take you to your dorm"**

**We started walking still with my bags and I was getting tired holding them so I asked if we could go to the dorm only, I can't be bothered in knowing all the details in this hell place. **

**She didn't look too pleased about my question, she looked at my hands and nodded agreeing.**

"**Well Gerard, Some of your dorm friends will show you around the place, this way" She gestured with her hand showing the way to the dorm, We made it to the boys dorm? And stopped **

"**Oh Gerard, No boys are allowed in the girls dorm, You can't be caught out of your dorm after 11 at night your room is number 66 " she said, I nodded and she started walking. **

**I'm still having second thoughts about this place I should have taken the other road, I made my way up the three steps and took a deep breathe , This is it! Whatever awaits me from now on I shall take it all.**

**I opened the door and as soon as I stepped inside I get greeted with a football coming straight to my direction, I had to let go of my stuff to try and dodge it but it was no use I got hit right into my nose, god that is surely a great way to start my year in here, I ignored the laughter, grabbed my stuff and made my way to my room...number 66 huh? Yeah that's the number I remember my parents gave me a room key before we left home today.**

**I finally found my room on the left hallway of the second floor, this dorm is huge. I should unpack my stuff and maybe get bit of rest or just sleep the whole day through that is what I did for the past few weeks. **

**I started to unpack as I remember the things that happened these past few weeks. Funny how my parents found out I started dating someone they immediately sent me away. It's not wrong to date someone I know but depends with who... I was actually dating a guy for the past few months and we did get along great his name was Billie.**

**When I finally decided to tell my parents bout me being gay my dad was pissed off and said I was a disgrace for the family, my mum she started crying and Mikey...He knew about it all along.**

**That's why they sent me here to get my facts straight if I do not I shall not bother to return to their house until I become "normal" that's the word they used...seems like I am not normal...**

**I unpacked everything all my clothes are all in one drawer on top of eachothers don't know which is which. Who cares anyway? I don't and no mum is going to be here whining bout my hygiene not that this freaking room was the best hygienically place ever. **

**So I'll guess I'll just pass my day sleeping or scatching some things on my scatch book that what I'm gonna do and tomorrow I'll start having classes like normal kids do here...I wonder what their story is, why are they stuck here. But I won't find out. I am an outcast. Always was and always will be **

**End chapter 1:Boarding school**


	2. Left alone in the cold

**Rain doesn't mean sadness and loneliness:**

**Chapter 2: Left alone in the cold.**

**Three weeks have gone by and instead of making friends it seemed as I have made enemies without even talking to anyone or even looking at them. In the past three weeks all I got was being pushed into lockers, footballs thrown at me, glares, even the nerds are being asses towards me I am the worse kid in school, it feels like I ain't going to make it alive out there. I am the outcast, the weirdo, the emo kid that should kill himself.**

"**Hey emo kid, Where you going? To your room to cut your self as you usually do" some jock shouted from across the road. Yeah thats where exactly I am heading but not to cut myself I do not do that anymore I'm going there to just disappear from everyone else and be alone in my room listening to misfits and sketching on my book.**

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you, you freak!" he said again, this time I stopped on my tracks and dared to look at him in his eyes. His blank brown eye's all they shown was hate, I was showing defeat I always ignore them but what could they possible do worse than throwing a football at me or batter me till I cannot move an inch, I'm used to that shit.**

**He looked at his friend on the right and they both smiled, their lips spread from ear to ear and they started walking slowly towards me still grinning, I wonder what they are thinking of doing this time.**

"**So...how about...we go for a ride" he said while putting his arm over my shoulders, pushing me forward with his other arm, I should say no and take his arm off of me and run to my dorm room, locking myself inside. I know these bastards are up to something, something bad and cruel. They kept pushing me till we reached a red van, two of them got in the front, and us three in the back they sat me in the middle. I felt like a banana between two gorillas ready to pounce on me to get me.**

**As they started the van I could see rain drops all over the windshield and the windows, they drove for hours none of them said a word. What could they possibly do to me? Worse part of it is I got my bag, it got my personal stuff in it all my sketches, my school books. Now I'm fucking scared.**

**The rain has gotten worse, it's windy outside too all I could see from the windshield was raindrops that never seem to end and a trail of rain being blown by the wind. The van suddenly stopped the jock on the left side looked at me and smiled I felt the other jocks big hands on mine as I struggled to get free, he pulled my jacket off as the other jock opened the door threw me out the car with my bag. **

**All I heard was the van driving away from me, the rain has gotten worse, I was soaking wet and still only seconds passed. I helped myself to stand up while grabbing my bag, I took a glance around it only seemed to be a long road that never end, I can feel raindrops running down my cheeks, I sigh as I start to walk to the opposite side where the van left, my instincts tell me if I walk the opposite way I'll find my way back to school, I bet it's gonna take a while.**

**It feels like I have been walking for hours still no sign of cars nor life. I'm alone out here , I shiver as my clothes are soaking wet and the cold wind is making them get cold. I hug myself and continue to walk maybe I'll get to dorm safely without being robbed by a bandit or some psycho kidnapping me who knows what might be lurking out here at this time it's passed eleven for sure passed my curfew.**

**End of Chapter 2.**


End file.
